The Skinwalker and the God of Mischeif
by cloudlake
Summary: Sequel to "Reunion".  Thor and Jane try to manage what life throws their way on top of dealing with annoyances from the God of Mischief.  Rated T for inferred romantic situations, some verbage and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** - Continuation of "Reunion", a few months later in Manhattan…

Tony Stark, fully suited up, stared at his helmet's heads-up display chronometer muttering loudly, "Late! I hate it when he's late! Who does he think he is? He knows he's dealing with _**ME**_, Tony Stark!"

The dark bare room contained only Tony Stark. Stark Industries had recently created the new composite Carbon nano-fiber/wurtzite boron nitride – one of the world's toughest and most shock absorbent materials, 2nd only to Captain America's shield. Tony lined his old boxing room with it, so he and his sparring partner could go all out at each other and not worry about damage. Tony lifted his hand and blasted several times at the nearest wall in impatience. Jarvis tried to break in, "Sir? Remember what happened last time you had your guard down because you were impatient…"

"Shut up, Jarvis…" Tony reprimanded the computerized butler and continued venting with blasts – muting all sounds in comparison to the explosions.

Flashes of brilliant light and the humidity of a storm brewing flood into the room behind Tony, as the door opens. "Finally…," Tony swings around to face the newcomer, "Didn't I just last week give you an indestructible watch that auto syncs with atomic time?"

A resounding laugh emanates from the tall man with the flowing red cape and long blonde locks, "Indestructible? That primitive time piece? It lasted less than 2 days..." Thor pounds his fist into his hand as a big smirk appears. "I won't go easy on you today."

…

About an hour later at Tony's basement bar…

Pepper serves the two unorthodox friends a Vodka Sunrise and a glass pitcher of Dark Ale. She whispers conspiratorially to Thor - just loud enough for Tony to hear, "Jarvis told me that Tony throws a fit every time you're late for sparring practice. But he's been much easier to deal with after you two have it out."

Tony's eyebrow raises at the 'betrayal' from his computerized butler, "Jarvis…you're fired."

"For the record, Sir, you fired me last week."

After shaking his head in amusement, Thor lifts his pitcher in a toast, "To good friends and a good battle – the only civilized way to deal with what the fates throw at us."

"Hear, hear!" Tony and Pepper join in on the toast. As soon as the drinking vessels are emptied, the two men triumphantly smash them to the ground. Pepper just rolls her eyes at the influence Thor has on Tony.

…

Galisteo, NM - A small town outside of Santa Fe…

A wormhole storm dissipates as Thor opens the door and walks into the old diner. He and Jane chose the old place out of nostalgia to be their house and research base. It needs a lot of work, but the view of the stars is perfect and reminds them of the first evening they were able to get to know each other. "I'm home!" he loudly announces.

Scurrying in with a load of research papers, books and electronics in her arms, and a pencil in her mouth – Jane manages around the pencil, "Pi-sa tonigh', 'dust orda'd. Be he-ah' in 5 min." Setting down her burden and removing the writing utensil, she walks over to him and puts her hands around his neck as she greets him, "I thought I saw a small storm earlier in the day, but it wasn't you? Hmm… Hungry?"

Pulling her closer to him he responds, "Always," before kissing her deeply and clutching her tighter. A small knock on the door of the fully windowed building alerts them to the arrival of a very timid and blushing pizza delivery boy.

He reluctantly lets Jane pull away to pay for the pizza. His eyes are drawn to where her hand touches her collar bone and the glint under her fingers.

"My mother's pendant…you didn't bring that back from Asgaard. How is it here?" Thor questions her as she returns with the pizza and sets it down on the table.

"You didn't leave it on top of my jewelry box with a small note that had your signature 'Þ' rune on it?" she queries in return.

"No…"

"Then that means…" Jane starts to put the puzzle together.

"The bifrost has been repaired …," Thor finishes with a look of happy wonder and picks Jane up to spin her around. "Jane, it's a sign that my father has changed his mind because of the work we have done here with the Avengers! Did you see…"

Jane interrupts his babbling barrage with a laugh, "No I didn't see another storm beyond the first one – but I've been neck deep in research today." Putting her fingers on his lips she notes the boyish sparkle in his eyes, "I haven't seen you this enthusiastic since we first went to Asgaard."

His hand encompasses hers and he kisses her fingers still on his lips before he pulls her hand back to inquire, "The parchment, where is it?"

She leads him by the hand to her jewelry box in their room. The rune starts to glow as he reaches for it and a black feather falls out from under the paper as it's lifted. "Can you feel the magic in this?" he asks. She looks at him a little puzzled until he puts the small paper in her hand. The faint blue light is warm to the touch, but dims in her hands. He takes the paper again and it resumes glowing. He pulls her to sit beside him on the bed, and then he presses his index finger to the luminescent rune. A message appears in the air above the paper and Frigga's voice can be faintly heard, "Thor, my dear son. Heimdall has told the Allfather of your progress and the peace that has returned to your heart. You know the significance. Expect a visit when you hear of the forthcoming arrival of your firstborn, for we have news that cannot be left unguarded. Be prepared."

Jane's shocked and worried look at the mention of 'firstborn' causes Thor to chuckle and draw her into a hug. Resting his head on hers he soothes, "You are my consort after all. We live in the same dwelling, share the same bed. It is expected for the heir of Asgaard to have his own heirs in time. Is it not?"

"But…so soon?" Jane considers, obviously still alarmed at the thought of being a mother anywhere in the near future. Her thoughts race, 'What news? Firstborn? I thought it was just the stress that made me miss … like when I was a teen. It must have been when I was on antibiotics… Oh god. What is expected of me? I'm not ready for this. What will we do? Will I have to give up my research? Where in the world would we find a daycare for the child of a god?...'

"My mother's prophecies are accurate, but always vague when it comes to timelines. Only the chain of events is revealed. It could be moments or ages before her prophecies are fulfilled."

His words seem to calm her enough to stop the racing thoughts in her head, for now. He kisses the top of her head before continuing, "Our sustenance is getting cold and I loathe the microwave. It wrecks the crust, and there's something inherently wrong with such technology."

-!-!-!-!-!-!

Author's Note:

I'm starting to have Thor speak a little less formally. I think he'd start doing that as he started to fit in on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mist and clouds obscure the stars in this void. The lack of light does not bother the hunter as he snuffles and pads along the scent trail on his errand. He was born in the shadow areas that span the distance between realms. They are always dark, dank, and foreboding. Just as they ought to be, for the only beings that dwell here kill or are killed as they flee in terror.

The hunter's pointed ears perk and then flatten at the sound of a rasping breath and hissing. His hackles raise and he lets out a low growl as he slowly approaches a giant wounded snake.

"Fenris, you coward. Only here to do our father's bidding and haul me back - I see," the serpent taunted knowingly.

The huge wolf ignores the verbal prod and answers with his teeth. Fangs sink mercilessly deep into the snake's throat and Fenris begins the arduous task of hauling his disgusting, overly wordy brother back to their home. At least the worthless wretch, Jormungandr, can't speak when Fenris drags him along like this.

When they finally reach the yellow green glow of the entrance to the cave, Fenris deposits his brother there – not bothering to drag Jormungandr inside. Fenris never understood why Loki doted over the scaly reptile. 'Jormungandr isn't the one that will kill Odin in the end, it is me. I am the end of Ragnarok. The end of it all,' Fenris thought to himself. 'But why does father seem so gleeful in one moment at the thought of Ragnarok, and in another moment practically on the edge of tears?'

Shaking off the thought he hears his father call, "Fenris … I have another task for you." Fenris lopes into the cave, leaving his wounded brother alone again.

…

Jane wakes up early the next day, unable to sleep. She wanted to sleep in. It's Saturday after all. But the message from yesterday keeps playing over in her head. After gently caressing a lock of hair out of Thor's peaceful sleeping face, she gets up and gets ready to drive into town. Her mind doesn't slow down on the ride – it just seems to go into overdrive.

As she's about to walk into the little grocery store, the wind switches directions. She turns to see where the wind blew. A sun weathered Navajo man is standing in front of her. He's decked out in a black button up shirt adorned with turquoise and silver and a wide brimmed black hat covering his long white hair. "Here," he entreats as he hands her a traditional woven blanket, "My people tracked a skinwalker* in the form a black wolf yesterday. He is an evil one. The trickster coyote is not far behind him. The winds guided me to you. Take this, it will offer you protection."

Jane offers a confused and bumbling thanks to the gentleman as he nods and turns to go. She hugs the blanket to her as she wanders into the store to pick up a few things and to figure out what is for dinner tonight.

On the way out of the store, an unexpectedly cold wind picks up from the north. Jane stops to put down her groceries and wrap the blanket around her before continuing on. The next thing she knows, she's hit with a jolt by a large rough looking, dark shaggy haired, sunburned man in jeans and a jean jacket and wearing a dark wolf's pelt over his shoulders. He strides in a loping gait past her.

'He didn't even notice me – he just plowed through like I wasn't there,' she considers as the pieces fall into place for her. 'So … he's the skinwalker.' A raven caws above her. She silently mouths a word of thanks into the wind as she reaches her truck and returns home.

…

Thor runs a hand over the Navajo blanket Jane had brought in with her. He quietly whispers to himself, "The storm pattern. They still weave it. They remember…"

"Thor? What did your mother mean by 'Be prepared'?" Jane squeaks a little desperately as she comes around the corner with a small plastic stick in her hand.

His mind returns to the present, and his head tilts in question as he tries to figure out what she's alluding to. "Mother's message is still bothering you?"

She nods and continues her thought "Heimdall sees all, right?"

"Yes." he unwaveringly responds.

"The message wasn't a prophecy from your mom, Thor. Heimdall. He saw that I'm pregnant," she blurts as she trembles and tries to smile through the tears running down her face and she holds out the stick with the two little marks – as if he should know what it means just by looking at it.

"What? … Now?" a look of genuine shock and surprise fills his face as his jaw literally drops, "Seriously? … By all of Asgaard – you are serious…" He scoops her up and they sit quietly curled up on the couch together for a few moments as it all sinks in.

Out of nowhere, Jane starts laughing hysterically. Thor's eyebrow raises in question to this odd behavior and sudden change of emotion. She tries to explain though the fits of laughter, "You… you really thought it would be a long way off too… didn't you?"

Thor's hand automatically runs though his hair in an anxious sort of way as he admits, "Well, yes…Father had a couple centuries on me…"

Her giggles only increase and she hugs him fiercely.

"Jane… are you alright?" he hesitantly asks.

She nods as she tries to quell her laughter and give him even the slightest inkling of what she finds so funny, "You were so serious and matter of fact about it all last night. Like it was just all so planned out." Another giggle escapes from her before she can continue and mimic his words from last night, _"It is expected for the heir of Asgaard to have his own heirs in time. Is it not?"_ She looks into his eyes with mirth and tenderness, "But to see the look on your face when it's reality today – oh that was priceless! What I wouldn't pay of have a picture of that moment. The God of Thunder, caught off guard by something so small…" She takes his hand and places it on her stomach. "I love it when you are so … so … so human sometimes. It makes me feel a little less out of place with you."

As the next moments pass quietly and the two start to accept the reality, Thor's eyes light upon native blanket again. His curiosity is obvious as he questions, "Jane, why did you bring home that particular blanket today?"

"An old man gave it to me. He said something about a skinwalker wolf and protection and a trickster coyote. When I come out of the store, I think I ran into the one the old man warned me about. But he didn't seem to see me."

He nods as he listens and then he continues his own thought, "I visited earth a long time ago and did a favor for the Navajo people. I asked them to keep the story secret because I was on a different mission for my father and did not wish to anger their deities, but they wove this pattern into a blanket to keep the story alive. No one else knows the origin of the pattern. I have a blanket much like this back in Asgaard. The people did not like my brother, Loki, and called him the trickster coyote. Protecting you today from this wolf is repayment. He and Loki are what we have to be prepared for…"

-!-!-!-!-!-!

Author's Note:

* From what I've read the Navajo people believe that wearing an animal's pelt will give the wearer the ability to shift form into that animal – aka a skinwalker. It's considered something akin to evil black magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Late afternoon, 2 days later.

Thor, Jane, Odin, and Fandral relax in the makeshift living room of the old diner.

Odin accepts a glass of wine and starts to dole out the news, "We are here but for a few brief moments. As to our news… It is grim. Loki's spawn, Fenris, has been spotted by my ravens*…"

"The wolf skinwalker…" Jane murmurs and then covers her mouth for interrupting.

"Yes child, Huginn witnessed your near encounter the other day and cawed above you. And Loki's mind twists more by the day. His capabilities for espionage and cruelty are increasing – thus the need for this visit face to face. We believe Loki will begin to make a series of attacks – on all of the possibilities that could end Fenris at Ragnarok. Fenris knows my fate ends in his jaws – we must bind him if possible. It varies as to which one of my children or grandchildren that ends him in every cycle.** Thor's offspring would be a logical possibility. We must do all we can to protect the Aesir and end this vicious Ragnarok cycle."

Moments later after the others have left the room to retrieve a bite of food, Thor questions Odin, "Father, are you so certain that Ragnarok can only ever be in Asgaard? The end is always destruction of the world – what would become of Earth, of Midgaard?"

"What of your own people?" Odin half snarls protest.

"_**We**_ are reborn." Thor practically spits as he stands to get into Odin's face.

The argument can now be heard throughout the whole building as Odin volleys, "Why did I need to sacrifice my own eye***, boy? So I can see such things – and have a chance at breaking this cycle for my people! Do you not think that I also have ties to this realm?"

Jane's tense face peeking into the room silences the two warriors. Thor growls and starts to storm out, but he slows to tenderly stroke Jane's cheek as he goes by. Then the front door slams.

She turns to follow him, but Fandral steps up behind her and bids her to come with him. He takes her hand up in his arm and guides her as he walks. He confides, "Jane … Thor is the most difficult of Odin's sons – because he is the most like the Allfather. He's always been eager to rush into battle. Before, it was only ever himself and other warriors that he considered to be at stake. His swaggering immortal confidence practically runs ahead and announces his presence for him. Can you see this is the first battle that concerns him?" Jane glances up worried as Odin continues, "You and his child are not reborn in the cycle and are at stake."

Odin motions for Fandral, "It is time. The attacks will be made on multiple targets. We must be back in Asgaard." As they head out the back door Fandral breathes to Jane, "Go to him… Oh, and please give my regards to Lady Darcy."

She nods and heads toward the front door, spotting her cell phone along the way. On instinct, she picks it up and dials. "Sorry to bother you, Tony. But could you take a few minutes out to do a little fighting practice with Thor?...What?...What do you mean you don't have time right now? …" She hears the hang up click on the other line. "He's always there for you!...Ugh…Jerk!" She tosses the phone down to the couch and heads out the door and up to the roof. As she goes, she touches the bracelet Thor gave her for luck.

"Now what? We just sit and wait? There isn't anything that we can prepare, is there?" Jane asks Thor who is sitting crouched with his elbows resting on his knees on the corner of one of the patio loungers. She plops beside him and wraps her arms around him. There's no answer as he watches his father's departing portal storm.

-!-!-!-!-!-!

Author's notes:

* Odin's ravens in mythology fly over earth daily to bring him news.

** Deviation from mythology, just for fun.

*** The movie alludes to Odin losing his eye in battle. But mythology says the Odin sacrificed his eye to be able to drink from the well of wisdom. Why? What did he want answered?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Tony walks down the hall of Stark Enterprises, he throws his hands in the air and lets out a string of curses before turning on his heel to go the other direction. "Just who does Jane think I am? His baby sitter?" Then more mumbling under his breath. "Doesn't she know I have a company to run?..."

"Tony, who are you talking to?"

"Oh Pepper! Hon, prep the portal and cancel this evening's dinner meeting. It seems I have a visit to make."

15 minutes later, near sunset…

Jane is the first to spot the new wormhole forming and taps Thor on the shoulder before pointing. Small white lights and a sonic boom aren't far behind.

"He actually came…" Jane remarks a little surprised as Ironman touches down on the roof with them.

"So, Jane calls me up and says you need your butt kicked. I'll have you know I dropped dinner with an important client for this. You better be ready." Tony's snarkiness is an odd contrast to his outstretched hand to Thor.

"I do not intend to lose today," Thor counters as he takes his friend's arm to get up. With a look of smug contentment, he fakes and uses Tony's weight to toss him off the roof and then dives after to tackle him on the ground.

Jane just settles in to enjoy the spectacle of this bizarre camaraderie. It's not often she gets to watch Thor in action any more. He's always running off to another part of the world to save the day.

As the sun sets and the temperature drops Jane wishes she had a cup of tea and a blanket to wrap up in. She moves to get up, but at the sound of a loud caw above her - she drops to all fours.

Another caw and Thor is bounding away from the sparring with his hammer and has to jump to dodge one of Tony's blasts. "JANE! Don't move!" The leap gives him enough air room to swing his hammer and begin flight.

Tony's hand just drops as he processes what's happening. Thor doesn't run from a battle, only ever to one. He hits the boosters to follow Thor. "Jarvis, give me a scan of the perimeter – infrared and motion detection layers overlayed on the heads-up."

Immediately the AI voice responds, "Two ravens that gave the alert and a large man. No, make that now a very large wolf heading toward us from the south almost at the building. Jane is on the roof between the chairs."

"What didn't you tell me Jane…" Tony mumbles and puts on a little extra speed. "What the? How can that wolf be the size of a van?"

Before Thor can reach the roof, Fenris leaps into the air snatching one of the noisy ravens and lands on the roof. He spits out the bird to focus on his real prey, and the raven slams against the wall that holds the diner's neon lights. Fenris moves a paw to knock the chairs out of the way as the raven makes pained pitiful sounds, that almost sound like real words.

The whoosh of Thor's hammer is heard as it hits Fenris full in the side. It takes the wolf with it over the opposite edge of the building before returning in boomerang fashion to Thor's hand.

Jane makes a dash to get off the roof and head inside the building. She has to find the blanket and her portal remote. The blanket on the back of the couch is the easy one to find and she wraps it around herself. Scurrying over to her desk, she finds the portal remote is not in her box of electronics. She starts to circle the room frantically as she searches and keeps glancing out the windows as Thor battles the enormous black wolf.

"Looking for this elementary little piece of circuitry?" a deep mocking tone asks Jane and the sound of tapping metal and plastic into a palm can be heard.

Jane turns to look behind her and sees a gaunt man dressed in black with a high collar and leather gloves. The disapproving glint in his eyes speaks before he does again. "Did you really think it was impressive to make this? Gahds, I figured out how to travel between realms on my own ages ago – and without the help of all these ridiculous wires and circuits. Did you think you could use this again to thwart my sons? How backward you people are… I have yet to figure out what my brother sees in you…" He steps toward her, still tapping the remote in his hand.

Jane starts to edge backwards toward the door. Loki's fingers snap and a merciless sneer covers his face, "Sorry, shop's closed. All the doors are locked now. There's nowhere to run."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane looks around – she really is trapped. Her hand instinctively goes to her pendant, and Loki spots her bracelet.

Loki steps toward her threateningly. "Ah, now there's the key to using this little contraption between realms. How nice that Thor bothered to put your name on it. I have no need of it, but it will serve nicely as a little memento to leave for my brother. The only evidence that you ever existed…Yes…Yes…You shall come with me. And I shall do to Thor's get, what the Allfather did to me. After I'm through with you two, Thor will wish he'd never met you…" Loki strokes Jane's hair and shivers run down her spine – but she refuses to scream.

Meanwhile outside, Thor and Tony are doing well as a team against Fenris and they have him cornered. But the glint from Jane's bracelet from inside the diner, as she touches her pendant – it catches Thor's eye and momentarily distracts him. Fenris uses the moment to pounce and bites savagely into Thor's shoulder. A white hot blast from Tony's hand make's Fenris howl in pain and it's enough for Thor to be released from the vice-like grip of the wolf's jaws. Thor bellows his one thought, "_**JANE!**_"

Tony anticipates Thor's reaction and slams himself into Fenris' side, so Thor can't be bitten again as he heads to Jane's aid.

With a mighty heave Thor's hammer is sent hurdling directly at Loki through diner window. Jane's spirits lift and then sink, as Loki's hand is lifted and the hammer stalls in mid air and then drops to the ground by Loki's side. "My dear brother, didn't your mother teach you that it isn't nice to hit others?" Seeing Thor still coming at them, Loki grabs at Jane. But Jane is already diving for the hammer.

"There is no way you can…" Loki's taunting voice trails off as Jane's hand reaches the hammer and swings the heavy weapon up to connect with a loud crack at Loki's hip. Loki screeches in pain like a banshee and falls letting go of the remote, clawing with his hands to scramble away from Jane and out the door of the diner.

Blasts can still be heard from the fighting between Tony and Fenris.

Jane lifts the hammer again as she warns with eyes ablaze, "There is nothing more dangerous than coming between a mother and her child…"

Thor's hand touches her shoulder on one side and his other hand clasps his hand on Mjollnir, "Don't let blood be on your hands too, Jane."

She lets out a deep sigh and her hand unclenches from the hammer. When Loki gets that look in his eyes, she drops in a smooth motion to grab the remote, touch her bracelet to it, and jam it into Loki's leg. "Go to Hell!...Thanks to my improvements – it'll be instant!"

Thor pulls her out of the way and wraps around her protectively as the whirlwinds and lightning suck Loki up and off to Helheim.

The dust still hangs in the air when the white beam from Tony's power core shines through the murky night. Jane and Thor can see him dragging the unconscious human form carcass of Fenris behind him. "I don't suppose you have a plan for this flea ridden mongrel?" Tony half asked, half stated.

Thor nods and grabs Fenris by the scruff of the neck, "The Aesir have been awaiting the capture of this wretched cur." Turing his face up to the sky he calls, "Heimdall! Send for Gleipnir*!" then rests his hammer on Fenris' side as surety that the wolf will stay there. The weight of it causes Fenris' breath to come in ragged heaves.

"What's a GLEEP-NEAR? It sounds like a bad TV show." Tony queries.

"A chain that's impossible to break. To make it, the dwarves had to forge it from impossible things." Thor responds.

While the group waits, Thor says to Jane, "Mjollnir deemed you worthy to wield it. No one else has ever been able to lift it. And I've never seen you so spirited. A warrior in your own right." He proudly puts his arm around her shoulder and gives her a squeeze.

Tony breaks the reverie by asking, "Jane, did I hear you say something earlier about mother and child? You aren't…"

"So much for keeping it a secret for a while…" Jane answers a tad peeved that the secret is out already on earth and it's all her fault.

Tony slugs Thor in the arm and offers, "Congratulations. Just…don't call me to babysit. It's hard enough to keep an eye on you … I guess I'll just have to kick your butt tomorrow…"

Thor and Jane smile and shake their heads at the lack of tact this man always has. Thor returns the punch hard enough to set Tony off balance, "Well…Thank you. And thank you for being here today."

"I see your GLEEP-NEAR crew is arriving. Ciao." Tony gives a little salute and heads out after the first wormhole dissipates.

Sif and the Warriors Three stride in carrying what looks like enough silken rope to mummify Fenris and a magical first aid kit. It takes a good while, but the unconscious wolf is finally bound and rendered harmless and Thor's wound's healed. The crew readies to head back again.

Volstagg has been antsy the whole time and he blurts out excitedly what he's been waiting to say since the group arrived, "Heimdall says your child is a son!"

Jane blinks and then turns her face to the sky and yells, "Ugh! Heimdall! Is there anything about this child that Thor and I get to find out about on our own?" Thor rustles her hair good naturedly and she leans on him. The tiredness from the long day is setting in.

Sif nudges Volstagg, "See, not everyone asks such things of Heimdall…Now, let us help pick up the pieces and go so Jane can rest. She looks like she needs it." He harrumphs in response.

…

Inside the diner, Thor and Jane are on the couch. Jane is almost asleep with her head on Thor's lap as he gently runs his fingers through her hair.

"Who would have thought, that after disobeying the express command of my father and king and being exiled here for my actions – I'd be content to stay as this world's defender – with the first to believe in me at my side and now mother of my child…" he quietly voices his thoughts. "Though, I remember what Father said when I was young 'May you have children just like you!' It won't be dull, will it Jane?"

She just nods sleepily and smiles.

The end.

-!-!-!-!-!-!

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed what I believe will be the final story I write that fills the void for us while we wait for the Avengers. I look forward to reading what you all write too!

*Mythology says the Norse pantheon had to trick Fenris into being tied up. Fenris knew it was a trick from the start, so he told them that the only way he'd agree was if one of them put their hand in his mouth. Tyr volunteered – and ended up losing his hand. The story never sat well with me, so I guess I get to save Tyr's hand in this version.


End file.
